Secrets Never Told
by CountessEliza18
Summary: See Harry's sixth year at Hogwartz through the eyes of a hard, broken Metamorphmagus Ravenclaw. Read as she struggles to decide between good and evil and between love and duty.
1. Chapter 1

FYI: I do not own any of this, except for maybe Hydra, but ultimately this is a Fiction in the world created by the wonderful J. K. Rowling and all credit goes to her.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hydra found an empty compartment on the Hogwartz Express and quickly pulled the curtains shut, hoping that it would deter people from entering her space. She heaved her case into the rack above her head and settled down next to the cage that held the barn owl her father had bought for her right before her first year at Hogwartz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had named the owl Esau.

She quickly lifted the cover of the cage to check on her feathery friend to find him sleeping with his head tucked under his wing. She let the cover drop closed and leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, listening to the thundering footsteps of other students boarding the train.

Sixth year at Hogwartz, she was looking forward to it, she had gotten into the classes that she wanted, Advanced Potions, Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts, advanced everything now that she thought about it, she had gotten Outstandings in all of her OWLs. Except for Charms, she had gotten an Exceeds Expectations, but she had been happy with it, it hadn't hindered her ability to get the classes needed for her to become an Auror. Yes, overall, Hydra's marks had been fantastic.

_I probably had the highest marks overall, if you exclude that bitch-_

The train jolted into motion, snapping her out of her thoughts. Hydra looked around, surprised, no one had even knocked on the door to look for seats, not that she was complaining, she felt lucky, she'd never had a compartment to herself. She pulled a mirror out of the bag she had left at her feet and checked her reflection.

"What to change?" she muttered to herself, examining her reflection. A moment later she squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated hard. When she opened her eyes again, her hair had shortened from below her shoulders to a short pixie cut and had changed from a sunkissed brown to a pale pink. She ruffled her hair with her free hand and looked over her work.

_Not bad_, she thought to herself tucking the mirror back in her bag and pulling out a book to read. Anne of Green Gables by Lucy Maud Montgomery, one of her favorites, and probably the last book she'd read for pleasure until the beginning of Christmas Holidays.

After cracking a window, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one with a lighter she pulled from her pocket, then she reclined in her seat and opened up the book.

Hydra only took a break from her smoking and reading when the trolley came by. She messed her hair up and giggled as she opened the door, hoping she would pass for a giddy girl who was seeing her boyfriend for the first time since the end of the last school year, not wanting to get questions about having a compartment to herself if there were other people in the hallway. Only the older witch who pushed the trolley was there. She didn't question anything as she gave Hydra a sandwich and some chocolate frogs for a few galleons. She shut the compartment door quickly and flopped back down on the seats and took a bite of the sandwich.

She wasn't really looking forward to this year, it was just another year of being second best to Hermione fucking perfect Granger. It was going to be a year of hard studying, late nights, and stress and she was only going to be second best, just like the last five years of her life. She angrily lit another cigarette and took a long drag, "Bitch," she muttered. Ravenclaws were supposed to be the smartest and brightest, but no, a little Gryffindor had to skip by and snatch that way from her. Now all Hydra was stuck with was second best scores and a nicotine addiction. A few minutes later she flicked her cigarette butt out the window and started changing into her school robes.

The compartment door flew open without warning, luckily she was wearing a pair of black leggings and a navy blue tanktop. "Shit. What the hell?"

To her surprise, she was met with a sneer, "None of your business."

"Malfoy." Hydra said, raising an eyebrow, "Thought you'd be off flaunting your wealth with your little Slytherin playmates."

"Thought you'd be in the Prefects' carriage, seeing as you are one." He said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the door. "That or with your precious little Quidditch team."

"Oh you're just jealous I caught the Snitch before you. We beat your asses last year. Expect it again this year," Hydra said, turning away to put her robes on. "Got a new broom for my birthday this year too, Malfoy, you should watch yourself in the air."

He scoffed, "Like you're a better flier than me, I beg to differ."

"You can have your own opinions, but you know I'm better. All Ravenclaw needs this year is for Potter to be off his game and we'll have the season in the bag," she said, pulling her robes on. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Malfoy pushed his hair out of his eyes and stared her down, "Why does it matter?"

"Why shouldn't it matter?"

After trying to staring each other down, Malfoy cracked, "I needed to get away from Parkinson."

"That chick who you took to the Yule Ball? She hangs all over you it's kind of gross."

"That would be why I'm here."

"Well sucks, 'cause I'd rather you not be here," Hydra said, pinning her Prefect badge onto the front of her robes.

"Oh come on, Hydra, give a guy a chance," Malfoy begged mockingly.

She pushed past him and opened the door, "Out, Draco, or I'll tell the whole student body that we shagged."

"Ha. Like you would."

"Try me, it's your reputation that would get ruined, what would people say if they heard you had slept with a-" she gasped, "_halfblood._"

Draco rolled his eyes, and stepped out of the compartment. "We'd have fun, you know," he said over his shoulder.

"Not in your wildest dreams," she replied, slamming the door shut. "Bastard," she heaved, flopping down on the seats. After another cigarette, Hydra used a quick smell to get the smoke smell off her robes and made her way to the Prefects' carriage at the front of the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Hydra entered the Prefects' carriage and noticed that the head boy for Ravenclaw this year was Goldstein, again. They got along, which was saying something, she didn't really play well with others.

"Trotters," he said, standing and holding his hand out.

"Call me Hydra, Anthony," she corrected him, shaking his hand. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing really, just talking about the increased security on the castle due to what happened at the Ministry a few months ago."

"That's not a surprise, the summer was tense."

"You're telling me, my parents weren't going to let me come back this year, but then they found out that I would be a Prefect again and said it would be okay got me to go."

"Well lucky you then." Hydra survade the open carriage, which was free of compartments and was open and filled with comfy couches, where other Prefects were lounging.

"What about you then?"

"Mum and Dad travel too much for them to just leave me at home," she said, running her fingers through her short hair, still getting used to it. "No family to ditch me with, Hogwarts is the safest place. What are duties as Prefect again?" She asked, flopping down on the nearest couch.

"Less this year actually," Anthony said, sitting down next to her, "They only want us doing night patrol until eleven"

"Instead of one in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, they have Aurors that are going to be doing night watches. They figure we might as well get some sleep. There are signups for the first month at the front of the carriage, you probably missed the better nights to get. Where were you anyway?"

Hydra shrugged, leaning back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling, "Relaxing."

She had the feeling Anthony was going to say something, but he was cut short by a Hufflepuff that walked over to us, "You're Hydra Trotters, right?"

"That would be me," Hydra commented not even looking at the girl and making a small salute.

"You were supposed to report here right after the train started."

Hydra let out a loud, over dramatic sigh, she knew exactly who this was, Hannah Abbott, the female High Prefect. "Well sorry I couldn't make it, I had more pressing matters to attend to."

Abbott huffed in disapproval. "I honestly don't know why you're here, Trotters," she said, turning away, "You would have been better suited to Slytherin."

Hydra's head snapped up, "Excuse me?"

Abbott turned on a dime to face Hydra, "You heard me. You're just a pessimistic, self absorbed, smart ass. Not Prefect material. I don't know what McGonagall was thinking."

The carriage went silent, not that there were many other students there, but enough that when their conversation stopped it was noticeable. "I prefer realist, thank you. And I'll let McGonagall know that you think she's off her rocker." Anthony snorted. "Honestly, Abbott, what'd I ever do to you to deserve such spiteful words? I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be all lovey-dovey."

"Just respect your duties, Trotters, you're responsible for more than just yourself this year." And Abbott turned away and walked away, smartest decision of her life, in Hydra's opinion.

"Well played," Anthony said as Hydra sat back down next to him.

"Fucking Hufflepuffs, think they know things." She rubbed her temples, starting to get a headache, she needed some nicotine, "Do me a favor, just sign me up for whatever's left that looks decent as far as shifts and tell me later, I've gotta go take care of something."

"Sure, see you at the feast."

Hydra stood and walked out of the carriage and back to here compartment, happy to find that it was still empty. She dug around in her bag for her wand and with a quick flick, the window opened. She slid her wand into her robes and stuck her head out of the window, loving the sensation of the harsh wind on her face and through her short hair.

After a while, she closed the window and smoked another cigarette as the sun set and the train road the tracks leading the Hogwartz. There was a long year ahead of her, but Hyra had a feeling it was going to be a fun one.


End file.
